FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a double-deck VTR (Video Tape Recorder), and more particularly to a continuous reproduction method of tapes for a double-deck VTR which can reproduce the contents of programs continuously without being interrupted when the same program is tele-recorded on a plurality of tapes.